


[Podfic] If I

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Kink Meme, Mental Illness, Mentally Ill Character, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Obsessive-Compulsive character, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Present Tense, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: The sick feeling never really goes away. It spikes and it wanes and during the waning periods it becomes a background noise that you learn to live with.When it spikes, you take your guns apart, one by one or first-step-by-first-step, until it starts to die down.





	[Podfic] If I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184381) by [Psilent (HereThereBeFic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereThereBeFic/pseuds/Psilent). 



> A note on why the second person point-of-view works so well is at the beginning of the podfic, since I know stories with this point-of-view are oftentimes skipped over. Short version: I hate second person point-of-view, and I love this story.
> 
> Thanks to Psilent for letting me podfic this! :D

**[Mediafire MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?q24prwa6f2xdevo)**

**Audiofic Archive MP3 coming soon**

51.00 | 49MB 


End file.
